


three.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki likes to use his doubles creatively.





	three.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ope it's not too weird, and definitely feel free to ignore this if it is, but I have a request- Thorki or Dashingfrost with more then one Loki? Loki using their seidr to make copies of themself, or something similar. Thank you if you do decide to do this!

“Is this what you wanted, Fandral?” Loki whispers in his ear, and Fandral whimpers, pressing back against his chest and  _shuddering_  where he is placed in Loki’s lap, his legs spread wide and his arse speared open by the length of Loki’s cock. The other Lokis are working most admirably: the second is laying kiss after kiss on Fandral’s neck, his jaw, his fingers playing over Fandral’s nipples; and the third, oh, the  _third!_

“Loki–” Fandral moans, and the third Loki smiles from where he kneels between Fandral’s legs, sliding two fingers against the cock already buried within him, and Norns, it is  _glorious_. Fandral can feel the burn, feel himself  _stretch_ , and it is unbearable - it is perfect. 

“Which one?” asks the first Loki, and he punctuates his question with a roll of his hips, making Fandral whimper and allowing the third Loki to press another finger inside him. Fandral wails most pitifiully.

“ _Please_ ,” Fandral begs, “please, if you are to split me in two, I implore you–”

“Eager, isn’t he?” the second Loki murmurs, and he bites at Fandral’s earlobe.

“Positively filthy,” agrees the third, nipping at the inside of Fandral’s thigh, and then he scissors his fingers, making Fandral choke. But then he is standing, oh, yes, oh yes,  _oh yes_ –

Fandral nearly screams when the third Loki lines himself up, slowly lowering Fandral down onto his and the first Loki’s cocks as one, and he will die. He will die, he will die, and so honourable will his death be, speared upon these two weapons, that he shall go to Valhalla–

The second Loki catches him in a kiss, and Fandral spends too early.

They are all laughing at him, all  _three_ , and then there is only Loki, clutching Fandral close to him and chuckling against his neck. Fandral’s head lolls back, and he moans. 

Loki kisses his neck, and begins to roll his hips within him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
